TT25 Changes
by KC Connie79
Summary: Twenty-five Drabbles, A hundred words each. For the Twilight Twenty-five Challenge. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Choices

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 2

Pen name: KadijaCullen

Pairing: ?/ Bella

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

A/N

I still cant believe I am doing this, but I decided to have fun and do my best. Its my first attemp to write anything at all so please be patient. :)

My FicWife is taking the challenge with me and you can all check her stories here

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / u / 1698094/

* * *

Working the night shift at the local bar was not my first career choice but one I had to make.

Moving with Bella at age 18 was a choice we made together.

Coming home to my baby, I walk into our bedroom, strip from my clothes and lie in bed with her.

Cuddling her body from behind, she stirs and takes a deep breath as my cold form makes contact with her warm one.

-"Jazz?"

-"Yes, baby. I am home. Go back to sleep."

Our joining hands and intertwining fingers, lying on top of her swollen belly, are a reminder of the life we created together.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 15**

**Pen name: KadijaCullen**

**Pairing: Rosalie**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I was a mermaid. I was swimming, the fresh and clean water against my skin. I was lying in the sun. I felt free.

I could hear a voice in the distance, calling me but I didn't want to go back.

With a bang, I was pulled out of my sunny, warm dream back into my dark and cold reality.

I opened my eyes to find our guard standing outside my cell.

-"What?" I asked, annoyed

-"You have fifteen minutes to get ready Hale, you have visitors"

And just like that I felt warm again; Emmett was here to see me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Second one of my drabbles, what do you think?**

**Thanks! To my pre reader and friend Michellevee who is also taking part in TT25, you can all check her submissions here**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1698094/**


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 5**

**Pen name: KadijaCullen**

**Pairing: Bella/ Jacob**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

_Vietnam, June 1969 _

_Dear Isabella,_

_Not a day goes by without me thinking of you._

_I dream of our last Sunday together, as we held hands and walked along the beach._

_It hurts to remember how your lips felt against mine as we kissed goodbye._

_After spending so long in the line of fire, there is one thing I'm certain of, I never want to say goodbye to you again._

_They are sending me back soon, I cannot breathe without you._

_I am coming home to you; all I can offer is my love and desire to make you happy._

_Bella will you marry me?_

_Truly yours,_

_Jacob._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Thanks! To my pre reader and friend Michellevee who is also taking part in TT25, you can all check her submissions here**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1698094/**


	4. Chapter 4: New Girl

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 23**

**Pen name: Kadija Cullen**

**Pairing: ****Alice & Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I'm the new girl again.

Today my ride is Alice Cullen, Cheerleader Captain, Prom Committee president and all she talks about is designer clothes.

Don't ask me how she turns out to be my first friend here.

All seems pretty normal until we got to the parking lot.

There's a huge bike ahead and a tall, fit body is dressed in leather jacket and pants. As he removes his helmet my jaw drops to the floor.

Cigarette in hand, he starts moving toward us.

"Don't even think about it!" Alice bursts my bubble, "that's Jasper, and he is mine!"

_**A/N **__** Im glad Edinburgh Film Festival is over and they gave me back my beta ;)**_

_**Thanks to V for the beta service she is also**__** taking part on the T25 you can all check her stories here www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/ 1698094/**_


	5. Chapter 5 Time

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 1**

**Pen name: Kadija Cullen**

**Pairing: Carlisle**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

_Time means nothing__  
_I've traveled around the world; I guess I've seen it all.  
I've suffered trough war times and enjoy the peace that came afterwards.  
I've been part of the most powerful and evil clan of my kind.  
I assisted in hundreds of births as I prevent thousands of funerals.  
One moment in my life changed it all… one night in 1921, when her heart was giving up and it was my time to save her.  
From that moment on, time was never enough; I'd found my mate and it's forever.  
I became the patriarch of the Cullen family.

_**A/N **_

_**Thanks to V for the beta service she is also**__** taking part on the T25 you can all check her stories here www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/ 1698094/**_


	6. Chapter 6 Moving

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 24**

**Pen name: Kadija Cullen**

**Pairing: ****Edward & Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

Born and raised in New York, West-side Bella was used to great commodities. Some of them I was not able to afford on my salary.

I knew I was asking a lot, Brooklyn was a huge change for her.

The flat was on the fourth floor, no lift.

When we walked in she made her way to the window, she was not disappointed she was resigned.

I closed the distance between us and hugged her.

"It's not the house we can buy, but the home we can build"

She smiled and I knew we would be fine.

_**A/N **_

_**My pre reader & friend is taking pa**__**rt on the TT25 as well and you can all check her stories here**_

_**www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/ 1698094/**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Drink

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 16**

**Pen name: Kadija Cullen**

**Pairing: Rosalie & Emmet**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**

Friday night I was working late again, I'd rather be at work than at home watching Alice try on her wedding dress or Bella with baby James.

My PA took it upon himself to be my bodyguard and stay doing God knows what until I leave the office.

"Ms. Hale, would you like to have a drink with me tonight?"

I refuse each time under the Non Fraternization Policy.

But, I was tired of my nonexistent life.

Monday morning I called him into my office.

'Mr. McCarthy, I must inform you that your service is not longer required … but, Emmett, how about that drink?"

* * *

**A/N Thanks to Megan from PTB for all the commas in the right places**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 22**

**Pen name: Kadija Cullen**

**Pairing: Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**

For the first time in over a year, I follow him as they walk into the theater.

Taking my seat two rows behind, I can see them holding each other, kissing, smiling.

My mind goes back to that afternoon, coming back from work to find them; Jasper, my boyfriend and Edward, my best friend half naked…in our family room.

My hand tightens its grip around the gun as I pull it out of my pocket.

Closing my eyes, I whisper _"I love you" _and pull the trigger.

_Did it fix my broken heart? No_

_But if I can't have him, he can't either.

* * *

_

_**A/N Thank you Sarah & Megan from PTB for the beta help!**_


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginning

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: ****9**

**Pen name: Kadija Cullen**

**Pairing: ****Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**

First time we meet she took my breath away.

Bella was a good girl, smart; the perfect girlfriend prospect…Esme was thrilled.

I was Fork's trouble maker, a very bad influence…Charlie wasn't pleased.

After graduation and before our start to college…we run away and got married in Vegas.

She refused to dress as Marilyn, I couldn't be Elvis…we were jeans and T Shirts kind of people.

Little Alice was born 7 months and 17 days later.

Bella died the same evening.

It's not how it was supposed to be…it's just the way it is, me and my baby girl and a new beginning.

* * *

**A/N Special Thanks to Megan from PTB **


	10. Chapter 10: Always

**The**** Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: 25**

**Pen name: Kadija Cullen**

**Pairing: Bella & Rose**

**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**

Tuesday. Bella is nervous as we stop by the shop.

We get home, and she follows the instructions.

"All right, now we wait"

Five minutes later she comes out of the bathroom, test in hand and teary eyed.

"I'm gonna be a mum," she smiles.

"I'm gonna be an auntie," I hug her.

Bella grabs her phone, takes a picture, and sends a text to the future dad.

By Friday I'm holding Bella as she cries.

"He doesn't want it Rose, what am I going to do?"

We've been friends forever, we are sisters.

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you…always"

* * *

_**A/N Thank you Sarah & Megan from PTB for the beta help!**_


End file.
